


Three Days

by whatwasthatharry



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Rape Aftermath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2012-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 08:21:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatwasthatharry/pseuds/whatwasthatharry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sebastian opened the door, Blaine took a quick glance at him and saw nothing but worry in those green eyes. Staring at Sebastian’s face, Blaine felt even worse than he had this morning. He couldn’t do this; he couldn’t talk to Seb. What was he supposed to say?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Days

It’s been three days. Three long and tortuous days and Blaine still can’t talk to anyone. He can’t eat, he can’t sleep, he can’t do anything. He’s having trouble remembering who he was before all of this, and he’s not sure that he’ll ever get back there.

School. Blaine’s not ready to go; he’s not ready to put on that Dalton schoolboy mask and face everyone, but his parents won’t let him stay home again. They’ve had enough of his ‘childish’ antics.

Normally, it takes Blaine about an hour to get ready; today it only took ten minutes. He rolled out of bed and just picked up his Dalton clothes off the floor and threw them on haphazardly. When he looked into the mirror at his face, Blaine could see the bags under his eyes that told the story of his three restless nights and his hazel eyes held the story deep down inside them. Blaine turned away from the mirror quickly, not wanting to dwell on the horror that was his face. He didn’t want to look at any part of his body.

As Blaine buttoned his dress shirt, he avoided looking at his stomach. The deep bruises that had developed there outlined the memories. His hands could lay easily over them and still reveal the worst of them. Just looking at them made him shudder and remember how he’d gotten them.  _No, I won’t think about it_.  _I won’t be able to pick myself up if I let myself dwell on it again._

He pulled on a pair of wrinkled slacks and patted down his messy curls. He didn’t bother to gel it back or keep the frizz down. Without so much as a glance back, he shut the door to his room and trudged down the stairs. His parents had left early that morning for meetings, as they always do, so he just grabbed a glass of water – avoiding food since he knew his stomach wouldn’t be able to keep it down - grabbed his keys off the rack, and went out to his car.

The drive to school was quick and easy, as always. He parked in the senior lot and headed to first period Biology. He already hated the class, and now he would have to work ten times as hard to catch up for the days he missed. If this was how his days were going to continue, Blaine figured he might as well just throw himself in front of a bus and stop the misery before it overwhelmed him completely.

He walked into class, alone, and took his seat at a lab table in the middle. He looked out the window and the corners of his mouth turned up at the sides. It was raining and Blaine found it to be very apropos.

Blaine was pulled out of his reverie by a loud screech next to him. Sebastian was here. Blaine avoided looking at him; all it would take was one glance and Sebastian would know something was wrong. He couldn’t handle that, not today. For three days he’d been avoiding his boyfriend’s phone calls and messages, too afraid that the moment he saw him, he would tell Sebastian what happened and then lose him forever. And he couldn’t lose Sebastian, not the one person who’d been there for him since he was a kid. Blaine laughed quietly as he let himself remember. It was the first day of kindergarten, and he was sitting at a table all alone, coloring. Apparently he’d just looked so sad all alone, because Sebastian stood up, ignoring his friends, and walked right up to Blaine. When Blaine looked up, hazel eyes had locked with sparkling emerald ones and there was no turning back.

Blaine shook his head, letting the memory disappear. He felt Seb’s eyes bore into the back of his head, and just leaned down and copied the notes the teacher was writing on the blackboard. But he wasn’t taking in anything he wrote; instead, his mind was off elsewhere

“Do you want to talk about it?” Blaine heard Seb ask as more students started filing into the classroom. Blaine could hear the slight desperation and worry behind his words and wanted to reach out to him and tell him, but Blaine still couldn’t bring himself to even look at Sebastian. It’d taken him years to work through Sebastian’s hard outer shell and finally get him to admit his feelings. How could Blaine tell him what happened and still expect Sebastian to love him? Blaine would be nothing more than a monster if he dumped this on Seb, and Blaine wasn’t about to ruin their relationship. He wrapped his arms around himself, trying to protect him from the looks of worry he knew Seb was giving him, and he kept his cracked and torn lips closed tightly.

The teacher started the lesson on single-celled organisms, and Blaine just stared out the window, not even keeping an ear open on the discussion. He felt sudden warmth cover his cold hand and realized Sebastian had slipped his hand over his while the teacher was talking. It was a soothing feeling as Seb rubbed circle over Blaine’s palm with his thumb, brushing away the rain droplets that still lingered there.

The bell rang, Seb giving Blaine’s hand a gentle squeeze before letting go and standing up. “Are you going to come over later?” he asked. Blaine was hesitant to answer. He knew Seb wanted him to open up and talk to him, but Blaine’s eyes just want blank as he started to curl back up into myself. “You don’t have to talk if you’re not ready yet, we can just sit around and hang out.” Sebastian added, noticing Blaine’s hesitation.

A feeling of relief rushed over Blaine, and he nodded slightly. He shuffled over to the door, almost knocking over a tray of plants for the experiment in class tomorrow, and felt a fleeting twinge of happiness swarm through him. Blaine could never understand it, but sometimes just being next to Sebastian helped him feel better.

The day passed by slowly, and even after the fleeting warmth he felt after Biology, he was still sinking deeper and deeper. When the final bell rang, Blaine practically sprinted to his car to get home, ignoring the people calling his name and silently thanking Wes for not having Warbler’s practice that afternoon. Blaine just wanted to curl up under the sheets and cry.

When Blaine got home, he noticed the blinking red light and listened to his mother’s message on the machine.  _Honey. You’re father and I are going out for dinner tonight. There’s pizza in the freezer for dinner._  Blaine rolled his eyes, for once being glad that they were never home. He curled up in his bed, and instead of letting the tears overcome him, he picked up a book and immersed himself in it.

Blaine was pulled out of the story about an hour later when his cellphone beeped with a voicemail from Sebastian. In his rush to leave Dalton, he’d forgotten he said he would come over after school. Blaine quickly changed, throwing on a pair of ripped jeans and one of Sebastian’s old lacrosse sweatshirts. The storm from the morning had gotten even worse, but Blaine decided to walk to Seb’s house anyway since it was right down the street. He grabbed his black rain coat and walked out of the house.

Blaine felt jumpy when he went to ring the doorbell, worried that Seb might try to force him to talk. But he should have known better; when Sebastian opened the door Blaine took a quick glance at him and saw nothing but worry in those green eyes. Staring at Sebastian’s face, Blaine felt even worse than he had this morning. He couldn’t do this; he couldn’t talk to Seb. What was he supposed to say?

Sebastian held the wooden door open and stepped to the side to allow Blaine entrance. As if on cue, Blaine tripped over the doormat and fell into Sebastian’s arms. But instead of just letting him go, Sebastian wrapped his arms around Blaine and pulled him into his chest. Blaine could tell that Sebastian wanted to just hold him, but he didn’t respond to the hug, instead standing still in Sebastian’s arms and staring into space. Flashbacks started to rush through his mind and Blaine just wanted to run away and hide, so he just hung there, limp, in Sebastian’s arms and waited for him to let go.

Blaine could feel his walls crumbling simply by that one touch from Sebastian. His walls that he’d spent years perfecting to keep people at, the ones he retreated behind when something bad was happening. And within minutes Sebastian had them crumbled. Blaine felt stripped, bare, naked.

After Sebastian released Blaine from his arms, Blaine stumbled through the door and walked past the living room. They would normally watch movies there, seeing as Sebastian didn’t have a TV in his room, but Blaine just wanted to go somewhere quiet, away from prying eyes. Blaine walked past the kitchen where Sebastian’s mom was cooking dinner, giving her a slight nod, before climbing up the stairs. Blaine went straight into Sebastian’s room and curled up on his bed. He pulled his legs up to his chest, wrapping his arms around them and crushing them to his chest. Blaine rested his chin on his knees and stared off at nothing; he felt so breakable, like just a single touch would shatter him completely.

Blaine heard the door close and lifted his eyes to see Sebastian standing there, looking at Blaine with a mixture of worry and love swirling around in his eyes. Blaine glanced over at the guitar in the corner, wishing Sebastian could just sing him to sleep so he could forget any of this happened. The tears welled up in his eyes, getting ready to spill over any second. Blaine looked back towards Sebastian, mouth opening to say something, when a sob ripped through him instead. Without thinking about it, Blaine jumped off the bed and into Sebastian’s arms. He closed one arm around Blaine’s small stomach and ran the other through his curls while Blaine gripped his body as tightly as he could. He buried his face Sebastian’s chest and cried. Sebastian rubbed his hand up and down Blaine’s back, cradling Blaine in his arms and whispering “it’s okay baby” into his ear repeatedly.

Sebastian carried Blaine over to the bed and sat him down in his lap, letting Blaine curl into him even tighter. Blaine cried for a while, the sobs uncontrollable as he clutched at Sebastian. When the sobs lessened and he was able to breathe properly he pulled away from Sebastian, tears still running down his face.

“m’sorry,” Blaine croaked out before Sebastian immediately pulled Blaine into another one of his bear hugs.

“There’s nothing to be sorry about,” he whispered.

Blaine continued crying into Seb’s chest, drenching his shirt.

“Please tell me what happened, B,” Seb requested quietly when Blaine had finally stopped crying, “I can’t stand to see how much it’s breaking you and…”

Blaine stopped him, bringing his head out of the crook of Sebastian’s neck and nodding. Blaine wasn’t exactly ready to tell him, still worried that Sebastian would look at him with disgust when he knew, but Seb needed to know. Blaine couldn’t look into Sebastian’s eyes as he spoke, instead staring into the corner of the room as he spoke.

“It-it was three d-days ago, and…” Blaine sputtered out before his throat started closing in on him. He concentrated on Sebastian’s hand rubbing soothing circles into his back. He tore his eyes away from the wall, meeting Sebastian’s worried gaze and tears started to pool in his eyes again.

“Seb…” Blaine stuttered out. “I…I was r-raped.”

Sebastian held Blaine’s gaze for a minute as the words hung there, out in the open leaving Blaine nowhere to hide, before crushing him to his chest. Blaine clutched at his t-shirt and started babbling,

“It-It was m-my fault. I sh-shouldn’t have g-gone o-out alone and..and…” Blaine squeezed out through his sobs, only to be quieted by a long index finger over his lips.

“Nothing, nothing at all made this your fault. You did nothing wrong. Absolutely nothing,” Sebastian said harshly, pulling Blaine back and staring into his eyes intently.

Blaine didn’t respond, not able to believe him yet. He knew he had to have done something wrong for this to happen, he had to deserve it somehow. But Blaine couldn’t dwell on that at the moment; he just wanted to feel safe again.

They sat there on Sebastian’s bed for hours. Blaine’s sobs continued to rip through him, and when he would chance a glance at Sebastian’s face, he could see that it was contorted into a deep sadness and tears welled in his eyes, but never fell over.

When Blaine stopped crying, Sebastian lay down on the bed, pulling Blaine down to rest against him and they laid there in the silence. Blaine felt safe lying with Sebastian wrapped around him, and he wanted to stay there forever.

Anytime Blaine tried to apologize for drenching Sebastian’s shirt, he was hushed before he could even get a word out and he finally stopped trying. Sebastian simply hugged Blaine to him, placing kisses on the top of his hair and whispering words of love into his ear.

Blaine closed his eyes, letting the warmth of Sebastian wash around him and he drifted off to sleep, nightmares kept at bay for the first time since the attack.


End file.
